


Tension

by pureDreams



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Affection, Erogenous Zone, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureDreams/pseuds/pureDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nations are immortal beings representing countries in a human personification, yet no-one knows that they have another secret human trait; being in heat. Although being rare, few nations have a mating cycle that appears every few decades... And Canada happens to be one of those nations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, this is official my first fanfiction on this beauty of a website! I'd appreciate it if you would give me kudos if you enjoyed the storyline so far and comment your opinions, constructive criticism is gladly welcomed! Please take note that the rating will change from Mature to Explicit after the second chapter, I'm pre-tagging future events. Enjoy!
> 
> *The X's in 20XX are variables as a simple placeholder for the double digit numbers that could represent the year. You can decide or assume which period of time in the 2000's that had two digits after the '20' part of the four number year.
> 
> *Verdammt - The word is german for 'damn' or 'damned.'

**Monday, March 23, 20XX***

Auburn colored skies shined onto a clear glass pane, with no curtains to shield the room by being waylaid with dim orange-yellow beams of light. The rays showed no mercy, slowly cascading into the Canadian themed master bedroom, sneaking onto a nimble, but peaceful slumbering figure. The human groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration to only look in dismay of the time displayed on an electronic alarm clock that was sitting undisturbed.

"It's only 3:09... Maple."

Ceasing his hushed complaining, he immediately paused his actions. Something was definitely off.  
The Canuck never woke up before his blaring alarm had rung, unless last night was a special occasion. He furrowed his light golden brows in deep concentration.

'This month doesn't have any events scheduled.'

A faint frown made its way onto the bewildered Canadian's face.  
However, as soon as that lower was set into motion, a wave of exhilarating heat spread unto his whole body. Gasping, the one and only conclusion popped into his head; _he was in heat._

He moaned in desperation due to his will to not want to deal with this occurrence, partly because the sensation being too primal to resist. He obviously hadn't had this feeling for **DECADES.** Only few nations had such things happen to them, and when it did, it was usually over a span of 20 to 30 years for it to ever take control of their body once again. What was even worse is that this was the first time that his 'mating cycle' (to put the term loosely) lined up with G8 meetings.

'Lucky me...'

Just even thinking of the assembly gave him a headache, prompting him to shake off the mere thought of it and to slowly fall asleep rather uncomfortably. 

**Monday, March 23, 20XX: 12:12 PM**

**"SILENCE! I DEMAND ORDER IN THIS VERDAMMT* MEETING!"**

Almost instantly, everyone in the room quieted down, even the stubborn Englishman and persistent Frenchman who (oh so dearly) hated each other. The blonde German who yelled previously sighed and ran one of his black gloved hands through his slicked back hair, grimacing as though he was about to scold a young child.

"Finally, now that I have your attention, the meeting is about to begin. Let me check attendance," Ludwig calmly stated, counting how many nations were in the room.  
The uptight blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"There's only 7 nations present."  
Before anyone else could respond to the statement, America rather nonchalantly (and snarkily) said, "Dude, I'm _preeeetty_ sure everyone's here," cradling his head with his two arms behind it, propping up his legs on the meeting table as if it were nothing.

"It appears that Monsieur Alfred is correct, everyone is here, but _sadly,_ the Black sheep of Europe didn't miss the meeting," France exclaimed with elegance, a rather graceful pout on his face.

"Shut up, you bloody frog! I'm getting the feeling that someone **IS** missing," England retorted angrily, impatience flooding his emotional expression.

"~Ohonhonhon, it may as well be one of your _imaginary friends,_ " the frenchman replied with a cunning smirk appearing on his handsome face.  
"WHA!? **HOW DARE YOU,** YOU SLEAZY WANKER!" Of course, Francis and Arthur continued bickering, but the Englishman stopped mid-sentence as a memory rushed into his mind.

_A young, violet-eyed blonde slammed open the doors of the room, shouting, "I'm so sorry that I'm late! I overslept!" The Canadian instantly saddened as many nations in the meeting room mumbled or asked, "Who?"_  
_"I'm Canada..."_  
_"Hi, Canadia!", everyone exclaimed, following along with what Alfred shouted with glee._

"I know who's missing."


	2. The Hero Swoops in to Save the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading on, fellow anons or users! Sorry for not bumping up the rating to Explicit yet, the fun has yet to begin, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow that has the explicit parts. I will update this fiction every day! In the meantime, enjoy!  
> ...Ha, yes I did make a One Punch Man* reference in this chapter. 
> 
> *I clearly DON'T own One Punch Man!

**Monday, March 23, 20XX: 12:15**

Simultaneously, each person in the room had all their attention on the Brit.

"Canada. I'm at least half-sure that's who is absent," Arthur answered, resting his index finger and thumb on his chin.  
Everyone stayed silent, puzzled for a moment till the American facepalmed and murmured, " _Oh!_ "  
Alfred stood up, posed heroically and said, (rather loudly) "Of course! My bro is missing, but that's no problem for the **hero!** I'll just dial him up!"

" _~Ve!_ It was so quiet and awkward before, but now Mr. America will fix everything!"  
Kiku just quietly observed America and Italy (who continued to ramble on about pasta and nice days) before having a muted conversation with Ludwig. Ivan was being observant of the Englishman and Frenchman's continued dispute about themselves, before slowly losing interest and watching Alfred with curiosity, seeing him hesitate to call his so-called 'bro.' Despite what was happening, Prussia was actually, surprisingly, quiet. ' _Aghhhhh,_ zhese meetings are _zoooo_ boring,' the red-eyed albino thought, holding his head with his wrist propped up against his cheek, which was held by the rest of arm and elbow on the table.

The only thing that was intriguing to him is that America would forget his own brother. ' **Seriously,** zat's kind of fucked up,' the fascinated German stated in his head, while stealing a glance of his sibling who was sitting next to him, but quickly turning his consideration back to the blue-eyed blonde who had finally managed to call his brother.

**Ottawa, Canada: 6:15 AM**

_Bzzt, Bzzt!_

Matthew groaned as he was rudely awoken by his phone's vibrating, it was on **'Do Not Disturb'** for a reason! He mewled feebly, as the same enticing wave of heat flew through his whole body, mostly staying near his nether regions as the Canadian weakly grasped his phone from his nightstand. He answered the call, managing a sluggish greeting.

**"Hey, Bro!"**  
Canada cringed as the rather louder than normal, obnoxious voice pierced his very sensitive ears.

"A-Al? Can you _please_ lower your voice?"  
Anyone could definitely tell by the tone in the Canuck's voice that he was extremely tired and that his voice was very strained, as he was already struggling with his mating cycle.

But, **no.**  
America was too oblivious to read the atmosphere.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that bro!"

The violet-eyed brother rolled his eyes. A question would be incoming in **3.**

**2.**

**1.**

"So, why aren't ya at the meeting?"

And there it is, the most _predictable_ question of the **CENTURY,** folks! Matthew just shook his head, holding in the hugest 'oh my god, it's so obvious' sigh. He sucked up all his pride and said, "You better not say this to anyone, okay?"

"Your secret stays with me!"

The Canadian could practically imagine seeing him doing a silly American salute right now. There was a bit of silence, but finally, Canada mustered up all his courage.

"...I'm in heat."

He could hear the American about to say something, undoubtedly probably a question, but Alfred's brain figured out on its own what the Canuck said.

It seemed like even all background conversation on the other line by other countries even stopped. The other twin that wasn't in Germany probably guessed that America slightly had his mouth open, as if he was comically shocked and attracted the attention of either nations, or that they seemed interested in their conversation.  
'Just _great._ ' 

"W-wait, **WHAT!?** "  
All eyes were on Alfred's shocked face.

"You heard me, Al."

The American had a comical blush resting on his cheeks, as if he just heard something perverted. It was more embarrassing than perverted, though.

"...you're in _heat,_ " America quietly stated, not thinking. However, even though he said it rather in a hushed tone, some countries heard the statement and nervously sweated. It was just like a Sex-Ed Class in elementary school, with prepubescent young boys scared shitless.

" **ALFRED!** You literally JUST told me you would keep this to yourself!"

Matthew's face grew hot, blushing madly and covering his face with one hand in embarrassment, holding his phone to his ear in the other.

"S-sorry, sorry!"

The American was thinking of some way to break the oh-so-awkward silence that rested for a few seconds before an idea came out of his thought bakery called his mind, precooked, not well thought of, and probably even _more_ inconvenient for the Canadian. He put his phone back down and turned to the other nations to ask them two questions.

"So, who here heard what I whispered before?"  
Only Japan, Russia, Prussia, and Germany raised their hands.  
'Phew! That's a load of stress taken off my shoulders,' the American relievedly thought. Then he realized _Russia_ raised his hand. _'Shiiiiit.'_  
If you listened closely, Alfred still hadn't hung up the call, so the Canadian obviously heard what he had asked and was frantically asking faintly, "Al? What are you doing?"

"Alright, you four, who'll be willing to help my bro?"  
Canada could literally **scream** of exasperation right now.

Japan and Germany instantly lowered their hands as the American asked the question. Kiku was too embarrassed and his face was way too red.  
Germany had the same reaction, except trying to hide his embarrassment, which wasn't working, of course.  
Thus, it left two nations, (well, one an ex-nation, but still formerly a nation) Russia and Prussia. America narrowed his eyes at Russia in anger, Ivan glaring back with a smile. He knew all too well about that devious smirk on his face, meaning that he would try to blackmail Alfred if he didn't allow him to 'help' his brother. He shifted his gaze back to Prussia. 'He's a pretty cool guy, so I _guess_ he passes as a good person,' Alfred thought as he evaluated Gilbert.

"Then it's decided, we're flying to Canada to help him!" Alfred exclaimed, pointing at the largest nation and the ex-nation. Ivan nodded his head saying, "Very well," and Prussia shouted with a smile on his face, " **Awesome!** " (Prussia clearly hates Ivan, but he has some self-control, y'know) 

The confused Englishman and Frenchman locked eyes for a moment, the Brit ruining their moods by asking, "Just wait _one_ second, you idiots! Who's going to represent your countries and your opinion on things?"  
Russia simply grabbed a binder out of nowhere, handing it to Japan, Prussia pointed at Germany, and America gave just one piece of paper to England. Arthur thought the piece of paper was notes, but no, it was just a paper with some sketches on it and things the American would say, like, "I'm the **hero!** "

The Brit instantly had a scowl on his face and shouted, "What the bloody hell!?" Meanwhile, on the other end of the phone, Matthew instantly, was so pissed off at Alfred for planning this. But before he could even get a word in, America announced something noisily again.

"See all of you later! _Woohoo!~_ "  
Alfred hung up the call, leaving the meeting room with Russia and Prussia following closely behind, excited to get their belongings and fly into Ottawa.

**Ottawa, Canada: 1:47 PM**

The Canuck had fully woke up long ago, especially after Alfred's phone call fiasco. He took a shower at about 6:20 AM, but ended up staying in the cold water more than he expected, exiting it at 7:13. Then, Kumataro(?) ushered him to get food for him, causing him to overexert his hypersensitive body, but nonetheless, finishing the task in hand. Matthew couldn't really get dressed, as even just wearing his maple leaf boxers _still_ made him feel a flurry of hormones in his crotch, leaving him to go back to bed and try to go back to sleep. After realizing that his attempts to dream were unsuccessful, he leaped out of bed cautiously to devour some pancakes or even only some cereal at 9:36.

He ended up eating some leftover chocolates and some **extremely** sweet cereal, watching the morning news and even some detective shows on a police investigation network, finishing his breakfast at about 10:24.

Anyways, back to the present time. Canada was laying down on his white, green and red plaid couch surrounded by soft, maple leaf embroidered cushions, currently binge watching an anime series, only in his underpants, trying to distract himself from getting aroused. "The little brat," Matthew hissed, watching as a psychokinetic young woman with emerald eyes and hair keep nagging a bald-headed man wearing crimson red gloves, boots, a white cape, yellow suit, and some sort of iconic belt you'd see a superhero wearing.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on his door. Canada sighed in disbelief, as it was most likely Alfred with his two little helpers. He groaned as he stood up, his groin burning with the need for pleasure, his whole body heating up in temperature slightly, and receptiveness rising. Putting on a blanket to cover his back and and most of his body, he opened his front door, finding exactly what he'd expect; A self-proclaimed American hero, a slightly creepy Russian, and a beaming Prussian, right on his doorstep.

"Hey bro! Uhhh... You look kind of horrible," Alfred stated, keeping his cheerful attitude while looking at his messy, strewn, light-golden locks of hair, noting the small bags under his eyes, and how much he looked like he was sick with an illness.  
"Thanks," the Canadian muttered sarcastically, stepping away from the doorway, letting the American walk in with the Prussian and Russian in tow. The blue-eyed brother made his way to the kitchen while the others decided to sit on the couch. Searching some cabinets, Alfred asked, "What've you been eating recently?"

Raising an eyebrow in perplexity, the violet-eyed brother responded, saying, "Mostly sweet stuff like chocolate and cereal with sugar, why do you ask?"  
The American glowered, taking the Canuck's chocolate stash and sugary things, bundling them all up into one bag, flinging it over his shoulder. "You shouldn't eat all these unhealthy things at once, so the I'm going to keep them away from you," America answered, putting a hand on his brother's right shoulder. Canada's breath hitched noticeably at the hand placed on his shoulder, prying off the hand gently, even though he secretly wanted it to stay there.

Alfred not being clueless for once, mouthed the words, 'It's that bad?' Matthew silently nodded his head.  
"Well, go back to your room, and you two, help him deal with this, I'll just be here eati-" He was caught off-guard by an angry glare by the Canadian.  
"...Erm, making lunch for Mattie," the intimidated American said, putting his two hands in his pockets and grinning sheepishly.

"Da, and I will be carrying Comrade Matvey to his room," Russia declared, picking up the surprisingly light boy and carrying him, who gasped from the mere touch.  
Prussia blushed from the realization that they'd be 'helping' Canada in _that_ way. He hadn't really thought of the term 'in heat' very much, but now, he was unsettled. Sure, he joked around, saying, "Let me claim your vital regions!" but he was kidding, and actually doing it... He didn't really want to think of the topic, but thought of the Canadian who desperately _needed_ it. 'I'm going to do it und only to help him,' the Prussian quietly said in his head, still staying somewhat quiet and he followed the Russian up the stairs and to Matvey's room. Opening the door to the room, Ivan set the young man (well, not really in nation years but in physical appearance) down on his plush, Canadian themed King sized mattress, peeling off the blanket that covered his body, and threw it aside.

Pheromones were practically dripping from the Canuck, having an erect penis under his boxers due to the tantalizing touches the assertive Russian laid upon him while taking him to his bedroom. Ivan's fingers gently grazed on Matthew's pale white, beautiful chest that seemed to have no imperfections while examining him closely, to which he finally whispered huskily into his ear, "How long will this last, hmm?"  
He managed to stammer, "M-more than a week."  
The other two men standing over him managed to get near either side of his torso, and breathe teasingly on him. This time, Gilbert was the one to break the prolonged silence, purring into Canada's other ear.

"Zen let ze fun begin."


	3. Mind-blowing Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here! ^-^ I'll have to say, updating everyday is pretty rough, so I'm trying my best! If I skip a day of posting a daily chapter, I'm super sorry, school plainly sucks and takes up all my energy. 
> 
> *Baise-moi, s'il te plaît - French phrase that means 'Fuck me, please!"
> 
> *Scheiße - German for 'shit.'

**Canada's Bedroom: 1:52 PM**

The Prussian nipped the Canuck's earlobe, earning him a soft yelp from the Canadian as Ivan stroked teasingly near his inner thigh, all the while biting down on the young blonde's neck, leaving hickeys to claim him as his own.

"Mine," the Russian sexily growled, claiming Matthew's lips in one swift movement. Matthew nearly _melted_ inside from the kiss, before the other broke the kiss, making him whining needily for more. Gilbert licked and sucked on his collarbone, circling a plump nipple before squeezing on it gently, before the Canadian got restless.

"Mmmmph, just f-fuck me already," he moaned eagerly, words slipping out of his throat before he even knew what he was saying, leaving him in astonished state from hearing his own voice.

"Tsk, tsk, getting all impatient now, are we?" Russia said tauntingly, hand finally slipping under the waistband of maple leaf boxers, caressing the blonde's hard cock, making the Canuck cry out in anticipation. 

"Shh, you'll get vhat you vant _soon,_ " Prussia uttered endearingly, before pecking him on the cheek and removing his soiled underwear, starting to remove his own clothes as well. The Prussian had a fairly well-built body, but his most prominent feature being his very own vital regions, which was, quite frankly, pretty large and long. The Canadian gawked at Gilbert's body with half-lidded lavender eyes filled with pure lust, still moaning quite loudly in reaction to Ivan's pumps to his throbbing member. 

Noticing the prying eyes set on his figure, he chuckled.

"Take a picture, it vill last longer," Prussia snorted with a smile, before taking his place under the Canadian, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder and grinding his penis against the tight, puckered anus of the Canuck, pinning down the other's elbows down to the bed as the other groaned in delight. Giving Matthew's dick a rather hard squeeze before starting to strip off his own apparel as well, Ivan licked and teased the light-haired boy's chest, making him shiver delightfully. 

Fully naked, (Except for his scarf) he kissed the Canadian once again, pulling away to give the Prussian a nod of affirmation, giving him permission to push into the Canuck. Matthew's eyes suddenly flew open, realizing something.

"W-wait!"

Quirking an eyebrow in confusion, Gilbert snapped out of his hormone-dazed state. "Ja?"

"I'm a... _virgin,_ " he quietly said, blushing profusely. And the fact was, that it was undoubtedly true. Even though he _had_ gone in heat before, he didn't have anyone to relieve him and take care of his problems. Which meant it was just him and his own hand. And other things he certainly didn't want to admit to doing in previous sex-crazed states of mind.  
The Prussian man's crimson-red eyes widened and he simply shushed him with a finger shoved in front of his mouth, before sticking said finger (also adding another beside it) in the flustered blonde's mouth, simply uttering, "Suck." 

Complying, the Canadian lapped at the fingers in his mouth lecherously, the other taking out his fingers when he deemed them wet enough. Gilbert stuck both of his lubricated fingers inside of Matthew's arse at once, up to his knuckle. The Canuck instantly winced in pain, shouting out a breathy 'ow' and his whole body turned taut. The Canadian _swore_ he could feel blood running down his thigh!  
Frowning, Ivan kissed him roughly, slipping his tongue inside his lips to distract him from the discomfort, also starting to fondle the blonde's softening dick with calming touches. After just a few seconds, Russia's plan excellently worked, the Canadian relaxing and allowing the Prussian's fingers work their magic. He started to just simply start slowly moving them in and out, pressing different walls of the orifice while plunging them in to try to search for the Canuck's prostate. Once he did, he heard the most gorgeous cry of pleasure he had ever heard in a long time; making his spine shiver from the angelic groan.

Sure, he removed his fingers and thrusted in quickly, but it was worth it just to hear Matthew swiftly gasp multiple times in relief in his own release, cumming onto Ivan's broad hand. Even so, the Canadian was still eager as he was thrust into and pleasantly moaned sweet phrases out loud, such as " _Ahhhhh,_ Y-YES!" or "Mmmmmm! _Baise-moi, s'il te plaît!*_ " His heart felt like it was nearly beating out of his own chest, feeling nothing but mixed emotions of adrenaline, horniness, and ultimately, relief. The blonde had never felt so damn **good,** breathing heavily and groaning loudly, he felt like he could just **burst!** He could hear the Prussian exhaling hot breath onto his neck, biting down a couple of times, wailing in satisfaction, growling, "Scheiße!*"

Ivan suddenly pressed his huge cock to the Canadian's mouth, forcibly shoving the tip inside. Canada didn't even complain, wantonly sucking and purposely making slurping noises once in a while after some moans, making the Russian gasp wonderfully. All in all, the three nations were in harmony in one room, tending to one another sexually, Gilbert timing his thrusts just after Ivan's in Matthew's maw, Matthew pushing back in time after Gilbert rammed into him, ultimately leaving the Canadian to juggle the task of sucking and the rhythm of plunging further onto the Prussian's dick.  
Eventually, all the thrusting became erratic after the Canuck was driven into his second climax, his orgasmic groans and clenching his whole body, shaking with raw lust. Prussia let out low, breathy cries, tightly wrapping his arms around the sweaty Canadian's torso, pressing light kisses to his neck, burying his member balls-deep as he ejaculated into his anus. Russia soon cummed next, semen dripping from the Canuck's lips due to there being a little more than he could swallow. Surprisingly, it tasted rather nice; sweet and salty. Both Ivan and Gilbert's manhoods exited Matthew, resulting in the two of them rolling over onto two different sides near him, cuddling up against him as all three of them regained their breath. 

They all lay there, inhaling and exhaling together for a couple of minutes, until the Russian and Canadian decided they weren't very satisfied yet. 

"Do you want to take a shower, Matvey?"  
Russia obviously wasn't asking this innocently, as he held a husky tone in his voice.

Matthew responded with a heated, passionately smooch, both of them sliding each-other's tongues closely in the confines of their mouths.


	4. Pouring Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! Terribly sorry to keep you all waiting, the last week has been very chaotic as school has been giving me tests non-stop, tiring me out, and thus, making me too tired to update. However, I'll be sure to try my best to update more often. I promise next chapter will be SFW and have brotherly love!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Translations:
> 
> *нет - 'no' in Russian.
> 
> *Блядь - 'fuck' or 'damn' in Russian.
> 
> *Je t'aime aussi - 'I love you too' in French.

The taller man pulled away from the kiss, taking the violet-eyed blonde's hand. He lead him to his bathroom, shutting a mahogany door and opening the door to the rather large shower, gently placing his scarf on the top of a washbasin. The tiles on the walls glimmered once the Russian turned on the fresh water, pulling the Canadian into his embrace as well as pinning his back into a wall. Arms wrapped around his sensitive neck, light amethyst eyes staring at another pair of purple eyes. Ivan couldn't help looking at Matthew, noting his curly locks that would frame around his face as if it were a picture. Noticing how his cheeks flushed a little when he groped his ass, how he gently massaged his neck, managing light gasps after the light silver-haired Russian ran a hand through his hair.  
'Cute,' he thought, grinning while claiming the Canuck's lips once more. He left one of his hands to simply curl around the shorter man's waist and the other to pet the other's wet locks of hair, letting the hand freely go through. However, he was snapped out of his analyzation of the other by a loud moan.

"Ahhhn! _Yes!_ "

Matthew wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist, his arms clenching around the other's neck, burying his head into the Russian's shoulder.  
Needless to say, Russia was... perplexed. He had just ran his hands into his hair, nothing else. As quickly as he was confused, he remembered that he had an ahoge, just like the italian brothers. He gripped the curl softly, rubbing his thumb and index finger on it, hearing the most adorable sounds immediately from the Canadian. By then, the Canuck was practically **begging** to be fucked, grinding onto the Russian, pleading just for him, both of them groaning because of the friction. He was going to have none of that. Russia pushed him back from his shoulder, causing his arms to be untangled from his neck and the Canadian's back to be flush against the somewhat cold tile. Lukewarm water had been running on both of their bodies, dripping on their heads to their feet. The Russian's face inched closer to the other until their noses were lightly touching.  
"*нет. I won't fuck you. I'll make love to you, da?"  
The words sent shivers of pleasure down Matthew's spine. Ivan once more allowed limber arms to wrap around his neck, gently pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Some passionate kisses might be described as breathtaking, or a battle between tongues. But no, he wouldn't say it was like that. Those aren't true kisses to him. It was _divine_. _Heavenly_. It was like warmth enveloping his whole body, all starting at his chest and pulsing down into the different parts of his body. Ivan truly lit up his heart with a match, it was on fire, not an agonizing sort of fire, but like a candle's small flame swishing around in delight. He gladly kissed back, their lips not meeting with force, but with gentleness. Gracefulness. Words couldn't perfectly describe the ardor they both had. Their tongues wouldn't sloppily slip in each other's mouths, they lightly grazed each other's tongues, only slightly entwining as if it were an ice skater slowly and cautiously striking a pose, only to stop and be wary of the boundaries they had. The two nations of course, pulled away from time to time for breath; it was painstakingly hard to breathe through their noses due to the amount of lust and need.  
Suddenly, Ivan stopped smooching Matthew, breathing heavily due to pleasure and placed his rather large member between the Canadian's cheeks, making both of them to be chest to chest, the blonde's dick throbbing between both of them with precum oozing out. He grasped the Canuck's buttocks, and asked the other a question, staring straight into similarly violet eyes.

"Become one with me?"

Without even having to think, Canada moaned a breathy 'yes'. He pushed in the tip, the other receiving the satisfaction of being filled. The Russian laid small kisses on the Canadian's face inbetween husky groans, pushing in halfway. The other yelped in pain, wriggling a little under the taller nation, feeling a minute amount of blood drip down his thigh, mixing in with the warm water encasing their figures. Ivan whispered sweet nothings of encouragement into Matthew's ear, taking one of his hands off of one of his butt-cheeks and making it massage the Canuck's lower back in an attempt to ease the pain and soothe the boy under him. After a couple of seconds, Canada's body relaxed. He nodded slightly in affirmation to go, and the other did so, pushing in fully. Both of them moaned loudly, Matthew laying hot breaths onto Ivan's neck, burying his head into his shoulder again. He felt so full, it was **exactly** what he needed. The Russian took this as a 'go-ahead' and slowly pulled out until only his tip was left inside and slammed in.  
The Canadian screamed the Russian's name, only seeing black and white. He ejaculated on both of their chests, repeatedly groaning and bucking his hips. Waves of pleasure shot up his spine like electricity traveling through an electrical current. All he could see was black and white tints at the corner of his tightly shut eyes, and he looked precious. When he had his orgasm, his whole back arched up, his head flew from the other's shoulder and pressed against the shower wall, and his expression was of _pure bliss_. His eyes were shut but his mouth was wide open in a sort of 'o' shape, tongue slightly out of his mouth and salivating, and in closer inspection, his ahoge was curling up into a heart shape. That definitely went straight to Ivan's dick. Groaning, he set a slow pace of pulling out but slamming back strongly into Matthew's anus. Each thrust full on rubbed his prostate. The pace could probably be pictured as if two longtime lovers were having slow, caring sex. Eventually, Canada snapped out of his orgasmic state and bucked his hips in time to the slow-yet steady thrusts, hands clenching a bit while wrapped around the back of Russia's throat. This time, the Canuck didn't rest his head onto the other's shoulder. Instead, he took to staring lovingly into his partner's face with half-lidded eyes, still moaning and groaning. Ivan noticed this and peering at Matthew's face, he swooped his lips caringly onto the other's lips. They kept going on until the Russian's stamina ran out and right in sync with the Canadian's second climax. 

"*Блядь... I **love** y-you Matvey!"

"*J-je t'aime _aussi!_ "

They both managed to scream in pleasure 'I love you' to each other, Matthew's hands leaving marks on the back of Ivan's neck and Ivan left handprint marks on the Canuck's butt-cheeks. The Russian bore his cock deeply in the Canadian, grinding his balls a bit against the soft flesh of the other's ass. The blonde grinded back lightly, legs still shaking slightly from his orgasmic high. Their eyes met once again, and they both nuzzled their noses together before one quick smooch. Ivan carefully pulled out of Matthew and chuckled. 

"We have to actually bathe now."

The violet-eyed blonde smiled, gleaming. 

"Let's."

The Russian took a bar of soap from a ledge protruding in the shower, while the Canadian took his favorite maple smell shampoo. They lathered and rinsed peacefully, the Canuck turning off the shower when they finally finished and dried themselves. They both wrapped their towels around their waists and Russia hugged Canada from behind, kissing him on the head. Their serene moment, however, was interrupted by a loud knock on Matthew's bedroom door and a boisterous voice yelling, "Hey, are you guys almost done doing each other? Food's getting cold down here and I don't know what to feed your bear, Mattie!" 

The Canadian sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"Be right there in a moment!"


End file.
